narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Emon Harugasumi
Emon Harugasumi (''ハルガスミ えもん, Harugasumi Emon) ''is a poet from the Warring States Period. He was the brother of Arata Harugasumi, who was the leader of the clan at that time. Background Emon was the second and last child and son of two Harugasumi clan member. His father was the clan leader at that time when he was born. He was never taught jutsus becsause he was really sensitive and he couldn't handle them. He first started writing poems at the age of 12. He wrote about happines at first. At the age of 24 he met a woman who was as old as him. They started dating and they were engaged six years later. They couldn't do it in less years because he traveled abroad. At their first year engagement he discovered that she is cheating on him. He became depressed and he started writing poems about death, unrequited love and other tragedies. Three days bedore their wedding he commited suicide at the age of 35. Personality Emon was a talented and highly sensitive person. He was depressed. He had a good relationship with his family especially with his brother. Appearance Here will be your OC's appearance. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), their hairstyles, clothing, weapons and other physical traits Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia * Harugasumi means spring fog. * He is named after a Japanese waka poet named Akazome Emon who is actually a female. His nickname also comes from her name. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT